


Misc. for ViSC

by Shadowed_Voices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Notes, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Voices/pseuds/Shadowed_Voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Contain Spoilers for Virtue is Sin Corrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. For Sale  
2\. An Interesting Proposition  
3\. Power  
4\. The Goddess and the Demon  
5\. Law  
6\. The Pretty Thing  
7\. Godfather  
8\. An Interlude  
9\. First Day of First Grade  
10\. Genim (2013-08-09)  
11\. A Wedding-Lude  
12\. Abigail  
13\. Three Weeks (Teaser)  
14\. Run Far  
15\. Dear Dad, part one  
16\. Dear Dad, part two - Run Run Run, You Can't Catch Me  
17\. Dear Dad, part three - Not What You Wanted  
18\. Homecoming Hell

 

Gemin's age per chapter  
1\. 0-3weeks  
2\. 0-3weeks  
3\. 0-3weeks  
4\. 0-3weeks  
5\. 4years  
6\. 4years  
7\. 4-5years  
8\. 5years  
9\. 5years  
10\. 5-6years  
11\. 6years  
12\. 6years  
13\. 8years  
14\. 8years  
15\. 8years  
16\. 8years  
17\. 8years  
18\. 10years


	2. Timeline

1987

> Laura Hale is born

1989

> December   
> 25 - Derek Hale is born

1993

> Cora Hale is born

1994

> January   
> 29 - Vernon Boyd is born
> 
> February  
>  28 - Danny Mahealani is born
> 
> March  
> 19 - Allison Argent is born
> 
> June   
> 15 - Jackson Whittemore is born
> 
> September   
> 22 - Isaac Lahey is born
> 
> October  
>  6 - Scott McCall is born
> 
> November  
> 28 - Malia Tate is born

1995

> March  
> 3 - Erica Reyes is born   
> 12 - Lydia Martin born
> 
> April   
> 8 - Genim "Stiles" Stilinski born

  * **Chapter 1-4**



> Genim's parents make the deals   
>  The Demon meets Abigail   
>  Abigail acquires Genim

1996

1997

> Liam Dunbar is born

1998

1999

2000

> April  
> 8 - Genim turns 5

  * **Chapter 5-8**



> Abigail and Genim move into Beacon Hills   
>  John and Abigail meet   
>  Genim meets Scott   
>  John and Silas meet

  * **Chapter 9-10**



> September   
> \- Genim and Scott start first grade
> 
> October  
> 6 - Scott turns 6

2001

> April  
> 8 - Genim turns 6

  * **Chapter 10-11**



> John and Abigail get married   
>  John adopts Genim

2002

> \- Cora turns 9  
> \- Laura turns 15
> 
> January  
> 29 - Vernon Boyd turns 8
> 
> February  
> 28 - Danny Mahealani turns 8
> 
> March  
> 3 - Erica Reyes turns 7  
> 12 - Lydia Martin turns 7  
> 19 - Allison Argent turns 8
> 
> April  
> 8 - Genim Stilinski turns 7
> 
> May
> 
> June  
> 15 - Jackson Whittemore turns 8
> 
> July
> 
> August  
> \- Liam Dunbar turns 5
> 
> September  
> 22 - Isaac Lahey turns 8
> 
> October  
> 6 - Scott McCall turns 8
> 
> November  
> 28 - Malia Tate turns 8
> 
> December  
> 25 - Derek Hale turns 13

2003

  *  **Chapter 12-17**



> April   
> 8 - Genim turns eight   
>  \- Abigail dies   
>  \- Silas takes Genim  **(ch14)**
> 
> June   
> \- The first letter arrives  **(ch15)**
> 
> August   
> \- Brazil and the second letter  **(ch16)**
> 
> October   
> \- Russia **(ch16)** and the third letter  **(ch17)**
> 
> December   
> \- Egypt and the fourth letter  **(ch17)**

2004

  *  **Chapter 17**



> February   
> \- Australia and the final letter

  * Supernatural season 1 - find dad



2005

  *  **Chapter 18**



> May   
> \- Stiles returns home

  * **Chapter 19**



> May    
>  \- Reactions to Stiles returning   
>  \- Hale House Fire
> 
> December  
> 25 - Derek Hale turns 16
> 
> \- Laura Hale turns 18

  * Supernatural season 1 - looking for Dad



2006

> January  
> 29 - Vernon Boyd turns 12
> 
> February  
> 28 - Danny Mahealani turns 12
> 
> March  
> 3 - Erica Reyes turns 11  
> 12 - Lydia Martin turns 11  
> 19 - Allison Argent turns 12
> 
> April  
> 8 - Genim Stilinski turns 11
> 
> May
> 
> June  
> 15 - Jackson Whittemore turns 12
> 
> July
> 
> August  
> \- Liam Dunbar turns 9
> 
> September  
> 22 - Isaac Lahey turns 12
> 
> October  
> 6 - Scott McCall turns 12
> 
> November
> 
> December  
> 25 - Derek Hale turns 17

  * Supernatural season 2 - wtf is wrong with Sam



2007

  * Supernatural season 3 - Dean is dying



2008

  * Supernatural season 4 - wtf angels



2009

  * Supernatural season 5 - Apocalypse Now



2010

  * Supernatural season 6 - wtf is wrong with Cas



2011

  1. Teen Wolf Season 1
  2. September - Stiles and Scott search for a dead body in the woods.
  3. Scott is bitten by a werewolf
  4. Sophomore year begins
  5. Derek Hale returns to town


  * Supernatural season 7 - Dick jokes




	3. Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Chapter 17. Not really spoiler, but be warned.

 

I might go back to this and make it better, but really it's just a way for me to get his scars correct.


	4. Pic2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poorly done edit of an older Stiles with his scars.

crap edit. whatever. still playing with the scars on an actual human face.


	5. Character Information

**Silas**

Jonas Smart, 24, missing since 1997  
Blonde hair, green eyes, white-pale with freckles, about 6' tall, relatively fit  
Think....somewhere between Thor and Captain America, but less bulky

 

**Abigail Rite**

Medium brown hair, wavy, brown eyes, white-tanned, about 5'8", curvy  
In the theme of Avengers, think Darcy from Thor, but taller. 


	6. Canon Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon timeline taken from teenwolfwiki

##  **1943**[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x21_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf)

  * Noshiko Yukimura was kept at the Oak Creek interment camp
  * Prisoners started to die because the medicine meant for them was being stolen by the camp doctor
  * Noshiko's boyfriend, Rhys, got caught in a riot and burned by a werewolf
  * Noshiko was shot multiple times and called to her ancestors to possess her with a nogitsune spirit to take revenge
  * Rhys was reanimated as a nogitsune instead, and Noshkio killed him with her katana, which shattered
  * Noshiko buried the fly that came out of Rhys in a jar in the roots of the nemeton



##  **1977**

**May 3**

  * Alexander Argent commits suicide at the Motel Glen Capri



##  **1994**

**June 14**

  * Jackson's parents die in a car crash



**June 15**

  * Jackson's birthday (Placed here because otherwise Jackson would be 15 and driving a Porsche in S1 and S2 until his birthday in June)



##  **2003**

**November 7**

  * Derek's 15th birthday (See [Derek's age](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Derek_s_age))



**After November 7**

  * Gerard and Chris kill one of Ennis's wolves[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x08_Visionary)
  * Stilinski is still a deputy when he encounters Ennis[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x08_Visionary)
  * Peter arranges for Ennis to bite Paige[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x08_Visionary)
  * Derek mercy kills Paige[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x08_Visionary)
  * Sheriff Stilinski is just elected[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x13_Anchors)
  * The Tates die in a car crash. Malia's body is never found.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x13_Anchors)



##  **2004**

  * Kali doesn't quite kill Julia and she gets power from the nemeton[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x10_The_Overlooked)
  * Claudia Stilinski dies.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x17_Silverfinger)



##  **2005**

  * Hale House Fire



**2009**

  * Lorraine causes Meredith enough harm in the white room to send her to the hospital
  * Peter is still hospitalized



##  **January 2011**

**Day 1 - Sunday, Jan 9** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x01_Wolf_Moon)

  * Night when Scott gets bitten



**Day 2 - Monday, Jan 10** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x01_Wolf_Moon)

  * First day back at school
  * Lacrosse practice
  * Scott meets Allison



**Day 3 - Tuesday, Jan 11** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x01_Wolf_Moon)

  * Scott and Stiles meet Derek
  * Allison brings the wounded dog to the clinic



**Day 4 - Wednesday, Jan 12**

**Day 5 - Thursday, Jan 13**

**Day 6 - Friday, Jan 14** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x01_Wolf_Moon)

  * Scott wakes up in the woods
  * Jackson confronts him about using steroids
  * Stiles calls Scott over after researching werewolves
  * Date with Allison at the Friday night party at Lydia's
  * Full Moon (Actual full moon in Jan 2011 is on the 19th)



**Day 7 - Saturday, Jan 15** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x01_Wolf_Moon)

  * Stiles picks up Scott on the side of the road. 



**Day 8 - Sunday, Jan 16**  

**Day 9 - Monday, Jan 17** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x01_Wolf_Moon)

  * Scott apologizes to Allison for leaving her stranded.
  * Scott goes to the locker room in a daze because he just learned that Chris is Allison's father.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x02_Second_Chance_at_First_Line)
  * Scott dislocates Jackson's shoulder and shifts on the lacrosse field.
  * Derek confronts Scott in his room and tells him he is not allowed to play. 



**Day 10 - Tuesday, Jan 18** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x02_Second_Chance_at_First_Line)

  * Scott tries to tell the Coach that he can't play.
  * Scott confronts Derek at the Hale House.
  * Scott and Stiles dig up Laura's body. 



**Day 11 - Wednesday, Jan 19**  

**Day 12 - Thursday, Jan 20**  

**Day 13 - Friday, Jan 21**  

**Day 14 - Saturday, Jan 22** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x02_Second_Chance_at_First_Line)

  * Scott's first game as first line
  * Scott and Allison kiss
  * Jackson discovers Scott's glove
  * Derek is released from custody



**Day 15 - Sunday, Jan 23**

**Day 16 - Monday, Jan 24** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x03_Pack_Mentality)

  * First day back at school after the game. Scott references his date "tomorrow"
  * Scott visits Derek
  * Scott and Stiles go to the school parking lot so Scott can trigger his memories 



**Day 17 - Tuesday, Jan 25** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x03_Pack_Mentality)

  * Date with Allison, Jackson, and Lydia
  * Argent threatens Derek
  * The bus driver dies
  * Scott and Derek fight and Derek tells Scott about the alpha 



**Day 18 - Wednesday, Jan 26**

**Day 19 - Thursday, Jan 27** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x04_Magic_Bullet)

  * Kate Argent comes to Beacon Hills
  * Kate shoots Derek 



**Day 20 - Friday, Jan 28** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x04_Magic_Bullet)

  * Allison greets her aunt
  * Derek goes to the high school to find Scott and ends up in Stiles's Jeep
  * Scott and Allison have a study date
  * Scott implies that Allison has lived in her house for over a month. If the Argents moved in a couple of weeks before school started, then that would be accurate.
  * 7:19 Scott finds the wolfsbane bullet
  * Derek uses the wolfsbane from the bullet to heal
  * Derek takes Scott to meet Peter Hale
  * Kate and Chris discuss hunting the alpha 



**Day 21, Saturday, Jan 29** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x05_The_Tell)

  * Alpha kills video store clerk
  * Derek tells Scott the full moon is in 1 week 



**Day 22, Sunday Jan 30**  

**Day 23, Monday Jan 31**[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x05_The_Tell),

  * Allison grabs her stuff for school.
  * It's Allison's birthday.
  * Scott and Allison skip school.
  * Kate attacks Derek in his house.
  * Parent teacher conferences.
  * Chris Argent kills a mountain lion 



**Day 24, Tuesday Feb 1** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x06_Heart_Monitor)

  * Derek ambushes Scott in the grocery store parking lot
  * The alpha draws a spiral on Scott's car
  * Derek hides in Scott's room 



**Day 25, Wednesday Feb 2**

  * Scott tries to stay away from Allison[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x06_Heart_Monitor)
  * Stiles teaches Scott to keep himself under control[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x06_Heart_Monitor)
  * Derek visits Peter[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x06_Heart_Monitor)
  * Derek beats up Deaton[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x06_Heart_Monitor)
  * Scott, Stiles, and Derek summon the alpha to the school[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x06_Heart_Monitor)
  * Allison, Jackson, and Lydia end up at the school as well[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x07_Night_School)
  * The alpha tries to make Scott kill his friends[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x07_Night_School)
  * Allison tells Scott not to call her[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x07_Night_School)



**Day 26, Thursday Feb 3**  

  * School is closed 



**Day 27, Friday Feb 4**

  * School is closed



**Day 28, Saturday Feb 5**

  * Stiles takes Scott to the woods to get him drunk



**Day 29, Sunday Feb 6**  

**Day 30, Monday Feb 7** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x08_Lunatic)

  * Full Moon
  * Stiles gets put on first line
  * Scott kisses Lydia at school
  * Jackson and Allison talk about the night at the school
  * Derek returns and stops Scott from attack Jackson and Allison
  * Kate and Chris decide Stiles is a werewolf 



**Day 31, Tuesday  Feb 8** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x09_Wolf_s_Bane)

  * The alpha visits Mr. Harris
  * Scott and Stiles save Derek from the police 



**Day 32, Wednesday Feb 9**

  * Scott must ask Allison for her necklace[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x09_Wolf_s_Bane)
  * Jackson gets his claw wounds checked out[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x09_Wolf_s_Bane)
  * Quarter finals lacrosse game, and the first game Stiles will get to play in[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x09_Wolf_s_Bane)
  * Stiles introduces Derek to Danny as "his cousin Miguel"[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x09_Wolf_s_Bane)
  * Stiles and Derek find Peter perfectly healed in the hospital[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x09_Wolf_s_Bane)
  * the Cyclones win[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Derek and Peter visit Scott in the locker room[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Allison finds the flash bomb in the garage[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)



**Day 33, Thursday Feb 10**

  * Allison tests the flash bomb arrow[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Scott returns her necklace[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Stiles gets his dad drunk so he will talk about the murder cases[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Peter takes Scott's mom on a date[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Derek tells Jackson he'll make him a werewolf[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Kate captures Derek and brings Allison to see him[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x10_Co_Captain)
  * Allison gets caught speeding and then goes to practice shooting[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x11_Formality)



**Day 34, Friday Feb 11** **[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x11_Formality) **

  * Scott wakes up the Animal Clinic
  * Scott tries to find his phone
  * Kate tortures Derek



**Day 35, Saturday Feb 12**  

**Day 36, Sunday Feb 13**  

**Day 37, Monday Feb 14**

**Day 38, Tuesday Feb 15** **[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x11_Formality) **

  * Scott tries to quit the Cyclones in order to go to the formal
  * Lydia and Allison go dress shopping
  * Peter finds Allison in the mall
  * Kate figures out that Scott is the second beta



**Day 39, Wednesday Feb 16**  

**Day 40, Thursday Feb 17**   

**Day 41, Friday Feb 18** **[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x11_Formality) **

  * Winter formal dance
  * Stiles dances with Lydia
  * Scott dances with Danny and Allison
  * Peter attacks Lydia
  * Chris Argent tries to kill Scott, revealing to Allison that he's a werewolf
  * Scott finds Derek[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x12_Code_Breaker)
  * Peter kidnaps Stiles[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x12_Code_Breaker)
  * Everyone has a showdown at the Hale House[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x12_Code_Breaker)
  * Derek becomes an alpha by killing Peter[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x12_Code_Breaker)



**Day 42, Saturday Feb 19**

  * Beacon Hills Chronicle reports that Kate burned down the Hale House 6 years prior.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/1x12_Code_Breaker)



**Day 43, Sunday Feb 20**

* * *

 

**Day 44, Monday Feb 21** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x01_Omega)

  * Lydia goes missing from the hospital (Placed here because Stiles has been there "all weekend")



**Day 45, Tuesday Feb 22**

**Day 46, Wednesday Feb 23** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x01_Omega)

  * Lydia finds Stiles and the Sheriff (Because she has been missing for two days)
  * Pop quiz in Chemistry
  * Stiles gets detention
  * Kate's funeral



**Day 47, Thursday Feb 24** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x02_Shape_Shifted)

  * Isaac's father is killed
  * Scott and Allison meet in the woods



**Day 48, Friday Feb 25**

**Day 49, Saturday Feb 26**

**Day 50, Sunday Feb 27**

**Day 51, Monday February 28**

**Day 52, Tuesday February 29** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x02_Shape_Shifted)

  * Isaac is taken away for questioning in his father's death (It is unlikely that it would take this long, but this is only the way to get two full moons in February)
  * Jackson tells the Sheriff that Isaac was being beaten
  * Jackson attempts to videotape himself at night
  * Full Moon 
  * Allison and Scott encounter the kanima
  * Stiles is discovered in the sheriff's office with the holding cell busted open



**Day 52, Wednesday March 1** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x02_Shape_Shifted)

  * Jackson wakes up and checks the camera but doesn't find anything 



**Day 53, Thursday March 2** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x03_Ice_Pick)

  * Erica attempts to climb the rock wall in gym class.
  * Derek seduces her into taking the Bite.



**Day 54, Friday March 3** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x03_Ice_Pick)

  * Lydia sees a vision of Peter Hale at the school and follows him to a trophy case
  * Erica shows up at school looking like a bombshell
  * Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia go to the ice skating rink



**Day 55, Saturday March 4**

**Day 56, Sunday March 5**

**Day 57, Monday March 6**

  * Scott talks to Erica about being turned into a werewolf[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x03_Ice_Pick)
  * Victoria Argent believes Scott and Allison are still one another and confronts Mrs. McCall[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x03_Ice_Pick)
  * Scott figures out that Boyd is going to be the next beta and tries to stop it[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x03_Ice_Pick)
  * Derek wounds Scott[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x03_Ice_Pick)
  * Jackson lifts his truck
  * Scott goes to Deaton about his wound[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x04_Abomination)
  * Stiles is at a garage getting his Jeep fixed when the kanima kills the mechanic[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x04_Abomination)
  * Scott picks up Stiles at Armor Tire[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x04_Abomination)
  * Derek trains the betas in the subway station[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x04_Abomination)



**Day 58, Tuesday March 7** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x04_Abomination)

  * Stiles runs messages back and forth between Scott and Allison
  * Lydia visits the guidance counselor and talks with Young Peter Hale
  * Jackson gives Danny a copy of the video of him to enhance
  * Gerard and Allison leave his office at 6:45 to attend a lacrosse game
  * The kanima attacks Derek, Erica, and Stiles in the pool
  * Scott is invited to an awkward dinner at the Argents'
  * Scott saves Stiles and Derek, but the kanima escapes



**Day 59, Wednesday March 8**

  * Derek questions Jackson about what happened to him on the night of the full moon[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)



**Day 60, Thursday March 9**

  * Jackson tells Sheriff Stilinski that he didn't see Isaac and his father fight[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Isaac returns to school[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Danny recovers the lost video of Jackson[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Lydia has another vision of Peter[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Erica and Isaac test Lydia to see if she's the kanima[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Ms. Morell translates some of the bestiary page about the kanima[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Derek and the betas follow[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Everyone learns that Lydia isn't the kanima[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x05_Venomous)
  * Derek and Chris Argent chase the kanima to the Jungle[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Jackson attacks Danny[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Lydia sees Young Peter Hale at her house[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)



**Day 61, Friday March 10**

  * Jackson wakes up in the sheriff's department transport van[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Mr. Whittemore tells Sheriff Stilinski that something is wrong with his son based on a text message[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Econ Midterm[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Everyone knows that Jackson is missing[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Allison tells Stiles the cops are onto him[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Scott checks on Danny in the hospital and learns that Danny's tablet has been stolen from his car[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Jackson breaks out of the van[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * Allison learns that the kanima seeks a master not a friend[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x06_Frenemy)
  * The kanima kills Sean[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Allison calls Scott and Stiles to tell them what she's learned[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)



**Day 62, Saturday March 11**

**Day 63, Sunday March 12**

**Day 64, Monday March 13**

  * Derek, Isaac, and Erica talk in the subway lair[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * World History midterm[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Allison gives Scott a tablet with Lydia's kanima translation[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Scott takes his Chemistry exam[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Everyone gets detention[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Melissa McCall tells Victoria Argent that their kids are still dating[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Jackson turns into the kanima in the library and tells them all to stay out of his way or he will kill them[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Mr. Harris is seen driving a car with the same bumper sticker as the kanima's master's car[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)
  * Lydia ends up in the Hale House and realizes that she's been seeing vision of Peter Hale[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x07_Restraint)



**Day 65, Tuesday March 14**

**Day 66, Wednesday March 15**

  * Sheriff Stillinski and Stiles talk about the kanima murders[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * Scott, Isaac, and Derek meet with Deaton[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)



**Day 67, Thursday March 16**

**Day 68, Friday March 17**

  * Scott and Stiles arrive at school talking about how to get tickets to the rave[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * The rave that Matt invited Allison to[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * They trap the kanima but it still kills Kara[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * Stiles puts a mountain ash circle around the rave[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * Victoria attempts to kill Scott, but Derek saves him[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * Victoria gets bitten[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * Ms. Morell reveals that she knows about the supernatural[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x08_Raving)
  * Peter appears to Lydia and tells her about the Worm Moon[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x09_Party_Guessed)
  * Chris cleans Victoria's wolf bite[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x09_Party_Guessed)
  * Derek and Scott talk about whether it's even possible to kill the kanima[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x09_Party_Guessed)



**Day 69, Saturday March 18**

**Day 70, Sunday March 19**

**Day 71, Monday March 20**

**Day 72, Tuesday March 21**

**Day 73, Wednesday March 22**

**Day 74, Thursday March 23**

**Day 75, Friday March 24**

**Day 76, Saturday March 25**

**Day 77, Sunday March 26**

**Day 78, Monday March 27**

**Day 79, Tuesday March 28**

**Day 80, Wednesday March 29** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x09_Party_Guessed)

  * Derek chains the betas up in the subway car while Scott is out looking for Jackson
  * Stiles and his dad realize that all the kanima's victims were on the 2006 swim team
  * Full moon
  * Lydia's birthday
  * Victoria commits suicide in Allison's room
  * Lydia drags Derek into the Hale House
  * Peter is resurrected
  * Stiles and Scott convince the Sheriff to investigate Matt as the killer[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x10_Fury)
  * Matt takes Scott, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Melissa McCall hostage in the sheriff's station[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x10_Fury)
  * Derek overhears that Scott has betrayed him with Gerard[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x10_Fury)
  * Gerard kills Matt[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x10_Fury)
  * Peter sees Gerard take control of the kanima[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x10_Fury)



**Day 81, Thursday March 30**

  * Police fish Matt's body out of the river[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Sheriff Stilinski gets his job back[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)



**Day 82, Friday March 31**

  * Stiles talks to Ms. Morell[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Gerard and the kanima visit Scott in his house[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)



**Day 83, Saturday April 1**

**Day 84, Sunday April 2**

**Day 85, Monday April 3** **  
**

**Day 86, Tuesday April 4**

**Day 87, Wednesday April 5**

**Day 88, Thursday April 6**

**Day 89, Friday April 7**

**Day 90, Saturday April 8 (Placed here because Jackson was at practice "last week" as though nothing had happened)**

  * Boyd and Erica tell Derek that they're leaving[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Isaac visits Scott and Dr. Deaton at the clinic and learns how to siphon pain away[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Championship lacrosse game[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Gerard kidnaps Stiles[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Peter tells Derek that Jackson can be saved by the power of Lydia's love[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x11_Battlefield)
  * Derek and Peter find Scott and Isaac[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x12_Master_Plan)
  * Gerard tells Allison that the end is starting[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x12_Master_Plan)
  * Melissa McCall inspects Jackson's body at the morgue and finds that he's changing[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x12_Master_Plan)
  * Scott and Isaac bring Jackson's body to a warehouse and meet Peter and Derek[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x12_Master_Plan)
  * Gerard crashes the party, they all fight, Scott makes Derek bite Gerard, Jackson is restored to a werewolf[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x12_Master_Plan)



**Day 91, Sunday April 9** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/2x12_Master_Plan)

  * Derek, Isaac, and Peter find the alpha pack symbol on the Hale House



 

* * *

**Day 220, Monday August 6**

**Day 221, Tuesday, August 7** **  
**

**Day 222, Wednesday August 8**

**Day 223, Thursday August 9**

**Day 224, Friday August 10**

**Day 225, Saturday August 11**

**Day 226, Sunday August 12**

**Day 227, Monday August 13** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x01_Tattoo)

  * Isaac is rescued by Braeden
  * Scott gets his tattoo
  * Braeden calls Scott an alpha as she's wheeled into the ER



**Day 228, Tuesday, August 14** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x01_Tattoo)

  * First day of Junior year
  * Ethan and Aiden start taking classes at Beacon Hills High School
  * 9:00am Braeden breaks out the hospital
  * Crows crash into the English classroom
  * Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis try to kidnap Isaac, but Scott and Derek stop them
  * Derek brings Isaac to the Hale House to use wolfsbane to heal him
  * Scott asks him how to make his tattoo show up
  * Scott learns about the alpha pack
  * Braeden dies



**Day 229, Wednesday, August 15** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)

  * Scott and Stiles go to a birthday party for Stiles's friend 
  * Allison and Lydia show Scott their bruises
  * Heather is abducted



**Day 230, Thursday, August 16**[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising) 

  * Peter shares memories with Isaac to find out what he saw in the alpha pack's lair
  * Scott, Derek, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles meet at the school so Derek can see the bruises
  * Sheriff Stilinski questions Stiles about Heather's disappearance
  * Deaton gives Isaac and ice bath to help him remember
  * Stiles and Scott research the Beacon Hills First National bank robbery



**Day 231, Friday, August 17** **\- FULL MOON**[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising) 

  * The police still have no news on Heather[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Stiles realizes that his father was part of the bank robbery investigation[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Allison goes to the bank to find evidence for Derek[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Ms. Morrell catches her and makes sure she stays in the bank, hidden, and waits until she hears fighting[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Stiles, Derek, and Scott plan on how to break into the vault[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Core Hale is introduced[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Marin Morell locks Scott and Derek in the vault with Cora and Boyd using mountain ash[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Allison hears the fighting and breaks the mountain ash line to keep Boyd from killing Scott[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Boyd and Cora escape[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x02_Chaos_Rising)
  * Boyd attacks some children in the woods, but fireflies stop him from hurting them[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x03_Fireflies)
  * Scott asks Chris Argent to help them trap Boyd and Cora[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x03_Fireflies)
  * Derek, Scott, and Isaac lead Boyd and Cora to the boiler in the high school[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x03_Fireflies)
  * Derek goes in to keep Boyd and Cora from killing each other or Ms. Blake, who is trapped down there too[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x03_Fireflies)
  * Stiles realizes that all the victims have been virgins[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x03_Fireflies)



**Day 232, Saturday, August 18**

**Day 233, Sunday, August 19**

**Day 234, Monday, August 20**

**Day 235, Tuesday, August 21**

**Day 236, Wednesday, August 22**

**Day 237, Thursday, August 23**

**Day 238, Friday, August 24**

**Day 239, Saturday, August 25**

**Day 240, Sunday, August 26**

**Day 241, Monday, August 27**

**Day 242, Tuesday August 28** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x04_Unleashed)

  * Kyle brings Bullet to the Animal Clinic to get checked out (the clinic is only open for business on weekdays)



**Day 243, Wednesday August 29** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x04_Unleashed)

  * Derek checks on Ms. Blake before school starts
  * Stiles tells Scott that someone needs to sex him right now, and Danny offers
  * Kyle is found dead on the cross-country route
  * Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis attack Derek in the loft and impale him on a pole
  * The twins lock Isaac and Allison in a closet to make Isaac have a PTSD episode
  * Derek throws Isaac out of the loft, and Isaac moves in with the McCalls
  * Mr. Harris is taken and killed as the third warrior sacrifice



**Day 244, Thursday August 30**

**Day 245, Friday August 31**

**Day 246, Saturday September 1**

**Day 247, Sunday September 2** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)

  * Scott talks to Allison about finding her arrow at the school
  * Scott meets Deucalion in the elevator at Allison's building



**Day 248, Monday September 3** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)

  * Scott tries to go to talk to Deucalion alone, but Isaac insists on coming with him
  * Scott, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora fight Deucalion and the alpha pack at the abandoned mall
  * Derek and Ennis fall down a few stories onto an elevator and appear dead



**Day 249, Tuesday September 4** **  
**

  * The cross-country team is going to a meet in another town[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Scott's wound from the fight the previous day isn't healing[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Cora and Peter inspect the abandoned mall[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Stiles makes the bus pull over[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Allison stitches Scott's wounds closed[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Deucalion kills Ennis at the Animal Clinic[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Derek stumbles to Ms. Blake's car, bleeding, and collapses[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x05_Frayed)
  * Bus pulls into Motel Glen Capri, because the meet has been postponed[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x06_Motel_California)
  * Boyd, Ethan, Isaac, and Scott have hallucinations and almost commit suicide.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x06_Motel_California)
  * Jennifer brings Derek to his loft to check his wounds and they end up having sex[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x06_Motel_California)



**Day 250, Wednesday September 5** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x06_Motel_California)

  * The werewolves are all on the bus in the morning
  * Chris goes to see Gerard Argent and asks about Alexander



**Day 251, Thursday, September 6**  [†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x07_Currents)

  * The ER attending and Dr. Hilyard are abducted
  * Danny is poisoned with mistletoe



**Day 252, Friday September 7** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x07_Currents)

  * The alpha pack leaves their symbol on the window of Derek's loft
  * Scott and Isaac are in Melissa's room in the morning, having watched over her while she slept
  * Deaton is abducted
  * Boyd and Isaac go to Derek's loft to try to help him against the alpha pack
  * Dr. Hilyard's body is discovered
  * Cora threatens Lydia
  * Scott talks with Deucalion in the school music room
  * Stiles, Lydia, and Cora try to get a location on Deaton
  * Allison shows Scott her father's map
  * Scott and the Sheriff find and save Deaton
  * Kali attacks Derek and impales Boyd on Derek's claws, killing him



**Day 253, Saturday, September 8**

**Day 254, Sunday, September 9**

  * Stiles asks about Derek (2 days after Boyd dies. asks Cora if disappearing for 2 days is normal)[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x08_Visionary)



**Day 255, Monday, September 10**

**Day 256, Tuesday, September 11**

**Day 257, Wednesday, September 12** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)

  * Tara investigates a 911 call at the school
  * The band members stay late to practice
  * Scott finds Tara's body



**Day 258, Thursday, September 13**

  * Scott and Stiles talk to Ethan[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Cora attacks Aiden and gets hit with a weight[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Derek returns and finds Jennifer at the school[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Mr. Westover is taken[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Allison and Isaac think Chris Argent is the killer and go to a location near the Animal Clinic to find Mr. Westover[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Ms. Blake nearly kills Lydia[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Ms. Blake abducts the Sheriff[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x09_The_Girl_Who_Knew_Too_Much)
  * Scott and Stiles tell Derek about Ms. Blake and prove she is the Darach[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x10_The_Overlooked)
  * Everyone goes to the hospital to save Cora[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x10_The_Overlooked)
  * Deucalion and the alpha pack try to get Ms. Blake at the hospital[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x10_The_Overlooked)
  * Ms. Blake takes Melissa McCall as her next sacrifice[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x10_The_Overlooked)
  * Scott agrees to join Deucalion[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x10_The_Overlooked)
  * Stiles wakes up Derek and gets him out of the hospital.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x11_Alpha_Pact)
  * Agent McCall shows up at the hospital and asks Stiles questions[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x11_Alpha_Pact)
  * Derek takes Cora back to his loft[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x11_Alpha_Pact)



**Day 260 Friday, September 14** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x11_Alpha_Pact)

  * Derek takes more of Cora's pain
  * Chris Argent allows himself to be captures
  * Stiles and Lydia realize that Lydia has been drawing images of the nemeton
  * Lydia goes to see Derek and Peter to ask for the nemeton's location
  * Scott and Deucalion talk in the woods
  * The twins try to kill Ms. Morrell



**Day 261, Saturday, September 15**

  * Scott, Stiles, and Allison sacrifice themselves in ice baths in the early morning[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x11_Alpha_Pact)
  * Scott, Stiles, and Allison wake up 16 hours later, with four hours left before the full moon[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)
  * Ethan defects to tell Lydia and Derek that Kali is coming with Aiden and knows about the lunar eclipse[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)
  * Scott, Allison, and Isaac go to collect things to use to track their parents[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)
  * Lunar eclipse [†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)
  * Derek tricks Jennifer into using some of her power to heal Deucalion's eyes
  * Deucalion slashes Jennifer's throat[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)
  * Derek and Scott let Deucalion go[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)
  * Peter finds Jennifer near the nemeton and kills her[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)



**Day 262, Sunday, September 16** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x12_Lunar_Ellipse)

  *  Allison pronounces the new Argent Code



  

* * *

 

**Tuesday October 9** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x13_Anchors)

  * Stiles wakes up screaming from a nightmare
  * Scott's shadow starts to distort into a monstrous alpha
  * Mr. Yukimura takes over as history teacher
  * Everyone meets Kira Yukimura
  * Allison nearly shoots Lydia in the head with an arrow
  * Sheriff Stilinski asks Scott and Stiles to help him with an old case involving a missing girl
  * Allison almost kills Lydia in the woods
  * Isaac reports to Scott about the incident in the woods



**Wednesday October 10** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x13_Anchors)

  * Stiles sees his whole class signing something at him
  * Kira overhears everyone talking about their symptoms
  * Scott and Stiles visit Deaton for some answers



**Thursday October 11** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x13_Anchors)

  * Sheriff Stilinski goes to talk to Mr. Tate while Stiles and Scott look for anything with a scent
  * Scott decides to go have a look at the car wreck himself
  * Scott finds a shifter in the woods and chases it. He thinks it might be Malia Tate
  * Derek and Peter Hale are being tortured somewhere. Peter's finger is cut off.
  * Scott and Stiles find Malia's den and call the Sheriff in to show him



**Friday October 12** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x14_More_Bad_Than_Good)

  * Kira gives Scott some research on bardo
  * Stiles has a panic attack in class and thinks he's in a dream
  * Malia attacks Kira in the school
  * Mr. Tate sets traps in the woods
  * Ethan and Aiden beat up Scott trying to teach him to alpha roar
  * Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison go to the woods to find Malia
  * Scott alpha roars
  * Braeden saves Derek and Peter
  * Derek and Peter retrieve a box with a triskele



**Friday October 27**

**Saturday October 28**

**Sunday October 29** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)

  * Barrow is brought to Beacon Hills Hospital



**Monday October 30**

  * Mischief Night  **(Mischief night, Oct 30, is on Sunday in 2011.)**
  * Barrow escapes[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Scott has dinner at Kira's house[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Peter uses Talia's claws to mind meld with Derek[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Stiles and Lydia go back to the school to look for evidence[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Barrow kidnaps Kira[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Scott tries to save Kira at the power plant[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Kira absorbs all the electricity in Beacon Hills[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Shadows in black masks attack Isaac[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x15_Galvanize)
  * Agent McCall questions Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Kira[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x16_llluminated?card%5Bname%5D=3x16+-+llluminated)



**Tuesday October 31(Halloween)** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x16_Illuminated)

  * Danny's blacklight party is moved to Derek's loft on Aiden's suggestion
  * Kira reveals to Scott that she has a fox aura
  * Scott and Kira break into the sheriff station to delete photos off her phone
  * Stiles kisses Caitlin and she talks to him about being bisexual
  * The Oni attack Derek, Ethan, Lydia, and Aiden
  * Chris Argent gets hurt badly
  * Stiles realizes that he was the one who opened the chemical storage closet and wrote the message to Barrow on the blackboard.



**Wednesday, November 1** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x17_Silverfinger)

  * Scott brings Kira home
  * The twins follow Scott around school to protect him from the Oni
  * Chris, Isaac, and Allison meet with Katashi
  * Stiles goes to the hospital for his insomnia
  * The Oni attack Scott's house and give him and Kira the marks that they've passed the test
  * Stiles rips the fireflies out of the Oni



**Thursday, November 2** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x18_Riddled)

  * Scott gets a call from Stiles telling him that he's lost
  * Derek, Lydia, Scott, and Aiden start searching
  * Lydia leads them to the Eichen House, but Stiles isn't there
  * Agent McCall hears about the disappearance late, but he thinks he knows where Stiles is
  * McCall and Melissa find Stiles in Malia Tate's den



**Friday, November 3**

  * Stiles gets an MRI[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x18_Riddled)
  * Derek and Kira go to the power station[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x18_Riddled) on a school day
  * Derek tells Scott that he thinks Stiles is the nogitsune[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x18_Riddled)
  * The nogitsune takes over Stiles and blows up a transformer on the hospital roof[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x18_Riddled)
  * Deaton gets the letharia vulpina in Japan[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x19_Letharia_Vulpina)



**Saturday, November 4**

**Sunday, November 5**

**Monday, November 6** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x19_Letharia_Vulpina)

  * In the morning, Scott asks him mom if there's been any news on Stiles or Isaac.
  * Scott and the twins find Stiles in the basement
  * Coach gets shot in the stomach with an arrow
  * Chris and Derek are arrested on suspicion of killing Katashi
  * A bomb goes off in the sheriff station, and Derek protects Chris from the blast
  * The Oni come after Stiles
  * The nogitsune reveals that it has been in control the whole day, urging Scott to take people's pain
  * Deaton poisons the nogitsune with letharia vulpina



**Tuesday, November 7**

**Wednesday, November 8** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x20_Echo_House)

  * Stiles is put into Eichen House



**Thursday, November 9** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x20_Echo_House)

  * The Sheriff goes down to LA
  * The pack plans the armored car heist
  * Stiles meets Malia in Eichen House
  * Derek and Chris talk in lock-up
  * Stiles attends group therapy
  * Stiles and Malia break into the basement
  * Stiles gives into the nogitsune to keep it from harming Malia



**Friday, November 10** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x20_Echo_House)

  * Malia leaves Eichen House to look for Scott



**Saturday, November 11**

  * Nogitsune comes to the school looking for Noshiko's tails. (Must happen on a Saturday.)[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x21_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf)
  * Derek, Chris, Allison, and the Sheriff team up to find the nogitsune.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x21_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf)
  * The nogitsune leaves them a clue in Stiles's room that brings them to Derek's loft.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x21_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf)
  * Noshiko has Kira reforge the sword she used to stop the nogitsune in 1943.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x21_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf)
  * The Sheriff, Chris, Allison, and Derek find the nogitsune in the loft but are unable to contain him.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * The nogitsune escapes and meets Noshiko in the basement of Eichen House, where he cuts himself open and releases flies.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * Scott and Kira kiss.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * Isaac and Allison kiss.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * Peter tells Derek that chess is Stiles's game not the nogitsune's.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)



**Sunday, November 12**

  * Ethan and Danny shower together after lacrosse practice[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * Lydia and Aiden are on their way to see Malia but Lydia ends up driving them to a parking lot where the nogitsune is passed out[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * Scott and Lydia enter the nogitsune's mind to free Stiles[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * The nogitsune vomits up Stiles, and there are now two beings that look like him[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * The nogitsune runs off with Lydia[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x22_De_Void)
  * The fly-possessed recover[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * Noshiko tests Stiles with the Oni and he passes[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * Stiles and his father are reunited[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * The Sheriff goes to Eichen House to find Meredith[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)



**Monday, November 13**

  * Ethan and Aiden get shot in the woods[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * Meredith goes to Beacon Hills High School and is found in Coach's class[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * They discover that Lydia is at Oak Creek and everyone heads over[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * Derek shows Chris a shotgun shell that he recognizes[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * Allison dies in Scott's arms after saving Isaac from an Oni[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x23_Insatiable)
  * Scott, Lydia, and Isaac are at the station to report Allison's death as a carjacking[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x24_The_Divine_Move)
  * Isaac goes home with Chris[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x24_The_Divine_Move)



**Tuesday, November 14** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x24_The_Divine_Move)

  * Oni attack the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station
  * Scott and Lydia talk to Deaton about the triskele urn
  * The nogitsune attacks the hospital
  * Oni appear at the Animal Clinic and mark Deaton
  * Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira go to the school to meet Derek with the triskele urn
  * Derek and the twins fight the Oni outside the school
  * Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira fight them in an illusion inside the school, which Stiles realizes isn't real
  * Chris and Isaac show up with Allison's silver arrowheads and kill the Oni
  * Aiden dies killing an Oni
  * The nogitsune dies when Scott bites him and Kira stabs him



**Wednesday, November 15**

**Thursday, November 16**

**Friday, November 17**

  * Kate wakes up in an old car with a tape deck and finds the first part of the deadpool (must occur before Derek is taken, because his kidnapping starts the dead pool by funding it)



**Saturday, November 18**

**Sunday, November 19**

**Monday, November 20** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/3x24_The_Divine_Move)

  * Chris and Isaac leave
  * Malia starts high school
  * Kira talks to Lydia about how long to let Scott grieve
  * Severo and some hunters attack Derek in his loft
  * Kate Argent shoots Derek



* * *

**Tuesday, December 13**

**Wed, Dec 14**

**Thu, Dec 15**

**Fri, Dec 16**

**Sat, Dec 17**

**Sun, Dec 18**

**Mon, Dec 19**

**Tue, Dec 20**

**Wed, Dec 21**

**Thur, Dec 22**

**Fri, Dec 23**

**Sat, Dec 24**

**Sun, Dec 25**

**Monday, Dec 26**

**Tuesday, December 27**

**Wednesday, December 28**[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x01_The_Dark_Moon) (Dark moons follow full moons. Therefore the dark moon they rescue Derek on cannot be in January.)

  * Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Kira, and Malia go to Mexico to rescue Derek
  * Braeden leads them to La Iglesia
  * Scott busts through a wall under La Iglesia and finds Derek
  * Derek has been de-aged back to a teenager
  * The gang returns to Beacon Hills and gives Derek to Deaton[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x02_117)



**Thursday, December 29**

  * Derek wakes up and attacks Deaton
  * He runs to where the Hale House used to be
  * Lydia and Kira find the gas station attendant that Kate killed
  * Malia and Scott go to talk to Peter
  * Kate sneaks into Scott's house and takes Derek
  * Derek opens the Hale vault under the school
  * Derek fights the Berserkers and regains his yellow eyes
  * The Benefactor steals $117m from the Hale vault



**Friday, December 30**

**Saturday, December 31**

 

## January 2012

**Sunday, January 1**

**Monday, January 2**

**Tuesday, January 3**

**Wednesday, January 4** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x03_Muted)

  * The Mute kills a family of wendigos, except for Sean



**Thursday, January 5** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x03_Muted)

  * Derek and Peter talk to Braeden. They were robbed a week ago.
  * Scott and Stiles try out for lacrosse and meet Liam
  * Lydia and Parrish discover the wendigos' freezer
  * Sean kills a deputy and tries to kill Liam
  * Scott bites Liam to keep him from falling
  * Scott kidnaps Liam and brings him to his house[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x04_The_Benefactor)



**Friday, January 6** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x04_The_Benefactor)

  * Scott and Stiles confront Liam at school after he ran away from them
  * Kira helps get Liam to lake house so they can keep him trapped during the full moon
  * Stiles locks Malia in the basement during her shift
  * Violet kills Demarco Montana
  * First part of deadpool is uncovered



**Saturday, January 7**

**Sunday, January 8** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)

  * Lydia spends the weekend at the house trying to learn the next key

  * Violet kills Carrie
  * Scott and Stiles explain to the Sheriff about the deadpool



**Monday, January 9**

**Tuesday, January 10**

**Wednesday, January 11**

**Thursday, January 12**

**Friday, January 13**

**Saturday, January 14**

**Sunday, Jan 15**

**Monday, Jan 16**

**Tuesday, Jan 17**

**Wednesday, Jan 18**

**Thursday, Jan 19**

  * Lacrosse scrimmage with Devenford[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)
  * Brett takes on Liam[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)
  * Garrett tries to kill Brett on the field[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)
  * Violet tries to kill Scott but fails[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)
  * Derek shows Chris the vault and tells him he's losing his power[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)
  * Second part of deadpool is uncovered[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x05_IED)
  * Agent McCall shows up at the school to check on Scott after the scrimmage[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned) **  
**
  * Deaton saves Brett from dying. Peter reveals that he's stronger than he should be.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)



**Friday, Jan 20**

  * Scott overhears his mom trying to get the power back on[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Derek goes to the school to get Malia so she can help him find Satomi's pack[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Stiles and Lydia tells Parrish that he is on the deadpool[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Stiles and Lydia take Parrish to see Meredith and Eichen House, but Meredith can't help them[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Chris and Scott track down the berserkers[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Derek and Malia discover Satomi's pack, dead, and find Braeden wounded[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Lydia unlocks the last part of the deadpool[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Meredith commits suicide[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Peter finds Kate in the sewer and offers to help her learn control in exchange for power.[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x06_Orphaned)
  * Derek brings Braeden to the hospital[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x07_Weaponized)
  * Stiles and Scott discuss whether to tell Derek and Peter about the money[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x07_Weaponized)



**Saturday, Jan 21** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x07_Weaponized)

  * Stiles, Scott, and Malia take the PSATs (The PSATs occur on a Saturday)
  * The high school is infected with a virus that kills werewolves
  * Satomi brings one of her wolves to Deaton, but he dies in the hospital
  * They discover that reishi mushrooms can cure the virus
  * Stiles is almost killed, but Agent McCall shoots the assassin
  * Scott releases the reishi mushrooms in the vault
  * Malia reads her name on the deadpool as Malia Hale and leaves Stiles by himself
  * Stiles can't get to sleep because he's thinking about Malia
  * Agent McCall does the paperwork for having killed an assailant and leaves for San Francisco



**Sunday, Jan 22** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x08_Time_of_Death)

  * Kira uses her foxfire to mostly kill Scott
  * Braeden checks on Derek's wounds and starts to teach him to use guns
  * Noshiko gets hurt by a berserker
  * They wait for the Benefactor but no one shows up
  * Malia talks to Peter in the vault



**Monday, Jan 23** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x09_Perishable)

  * Haigh sets Parrish on fire
  * Sheriff Stilinski gets shot in the shoulder and goes to the hospital
  * Lydia decodes her grandmother's note



**Tuesday, Jan 24**

  * Stiles and Lydia go to Eichen House and get captured by Brunski
  * Haigh's men capture Scott, Liam, and Malia at the bonfire at school and nearly kill them
  * Braeden and Derek save Scott, Liam, and Malia
  * Brunski dies
  * Meredith is revealed as part of the Benefactor's plan
  * Meredith and Lydia go to the station[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x10_Monstrous)
  * Kira finds Brett and the rest of Satomi's pack[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x10_Monstrous)
  * Stiles goes to the hospital to have his concussion checked out[†](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x10_Monstrous)



**Wednesday, Jan 25** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x10_Monstrous)

  * Malia goes to see Stiles in the hospital
  * Peter talks to Meredith and learns that he's the Benefactor
  * Scott, Derek, Braeden, and Satomi's pack hole up in the Argent Arms building and fend off an attack
  * The Benefactor computer is shut down



**Thursday, Jan 26**

**Friday, Jan 27**

**Saturday, Jan 28**

**Sunday, Jan 29**

**Monday, Jan 30**

**Tuesday, Jan 31**

**Wednesday, Feb 1**

**Thursday, Feb 2**[ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x11_A_Promise_to_the_Dead) (Placed here so the trip to Mexico occurs on a weekend as none of them were in school.)

  * Deaton captures Patrick and sees Dr. Valack
  * Scott comes home to find his mom has found the Hale money
  * Liam begs Mason to keep playing video games because he doesn't want to be alone



**Friday, Feb 3** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x12_Smoke_and_Mirrors)

  * Scott returns the money that he thinks is Derek's but it isn't
  * Chris tracks Kate to the water treatment plant, and Peter impales him to a wall
  * Kate captures Scott and Kira
  * Lacrosse game that Scott and Kira miss
  * Kate turns Scott into a berserker and has him stab Kira



**Saturday, Feb 4** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x12_Smoke_and_Mirrors)

  * Full moon
  * Stiles tells his father that Scott and Kira have been kidnapped
  * Stiles, Derek, Peter, Braeden, Malia, and Liam go to Mexico to rescue them
  * Derek and Stiles teach Liam to control his shift on the full moon
  * Scott fights Peter and knocks him out
  * Chris and Parrish show up and fight Kate and the berserkers
  * Chris leaves with the Calaveras



**Sunday, Feb 5** [ †](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/4x12_Smoke_and_Mirrors)

  * Derek and Braeden leave
  * Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira deliver Peter to Eichen House




End file.
